


Things You Do

by ShameInYou



Series: Layne Staley and Shannon Hoon [6]
Category: Alice in Chains, Blind Melon
Genre: Forced Prostitution, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like to mark things that are mine so nobody else will use them." Layne replied kissing down Shannon's chest. Layne ran his tongue down Shannon's chest and stopped at his naval."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Do

**Author's Note:**

> I want you to clear your mind. I want you to go to this video, listen to this song:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IaixlEt_o0I
> 
> This is what Layne and Shannon look like in this story. I want you to picture them:
> 
> http://www.oocities.org/sunsetstrip/studio/7455/LAYNE_TH.JPG
> 
> http://www.cinemablend.com/images/sections/7927/hayseed_dixie_7927.jpg

"Hey Shannon!" Chris replied as he and Brad stepped up to the poor man.

Shannon was strung out on LSD. They were at an after party for a festival they had just played.

Shannon was wearing a white dress. The dress was sheer, almost see through. Shannon's nipples and tattoos could be seen through the buttoned up shirt, and he had on bright purple underwear which could be seen through the skirt. Shannon had on tanned vans sneakers and colorful socks pulled up to his ankles. His hair was shoulder length and quite messy, and his bangs were clipped back in two big clips. Smudged eye liner still dawned the man's eyes.

"Hi guys. What are you doing?" Shannon smiled and pressed his hands together, resting his face on them and smiling at Chris and Brad.

"Uh, Hey Shannon, Layne Staley told us to give this to you." Brad replied.

"What?" Shannon's smile faded and his brows furrowed. He scratched his head slowly and lifted his lips almost to his nose.

Chris reached in his pocket and pulled out two small circular blue pills.

Shannon stood there looking at his friends and laughed, putting his hands on his face.

"You guys are so silly."

He was tripping balls.

"Dude, put 'em in his mouth!" Brad whispered loudly.

"No way dude, you do it!" Chris frowned.

Brad frowned and took the pills from Chris.

"Hey Shannon, open your mouth real wide! Layne Staley wants you to eat this candy!" Brad smiled.

Shannon peeked through his fingers at Brad and closed his fingers again. He took his hands away from his face and stuck his tongue out as far as it would go, eyes closed, making a loud "Aaaahh" noise.

Brad frowned and dropped the blue tablets onto Shannon's tongue. Shannon hummed loudly and threw his arms in the air, swaying back and forth and turning around in a circle as he ate them.

"C'mon let's take him to the car." Chris replied.

Brad and Chris grabbed Shannon's hands and started pulling him with them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Shannon smiled, giggling uncontrollably as his two bandmates dragged him along.

They ignored him. Once they got to Chris's car, Chris got in the driver's seat and Brad shoved Shannon in the back, then got in beside him.

"Whooooo!" Shannon squealed as he landed on his stomach in the backseat. He turned around and was laying on his back, his legs in the air, his skirt riding up some. Brad scrunched his face up as he got in, moving Shannon's legs up so he could sit down.

Chris started the car and they were off.

"Shit man, did he say he wanted his shoes on?" Chris asked as he drove.

"I don't know man. I fucking forgot. I think he prefers them off?"

"Take 'em off!" Chris replied.

Brad struggled to keep Shannon's legs down as he started untying the man's shoes, pulling them off along with his socks. Shannon giggled and wiggled his toes near Brad's face.

"Cut it out Shannon!" Brad frowned, pushing Shannon's legs down.

"Where are we going?" Shannon smiled, arching his back.

Chris and Brad still ignored him.

Chris continued to drive until he came upon the street that Layne had given him on the directions.

"Dude, do you see his house? He says there's a bright red mailbox in the front of the yard." Chris mumbled.

Shannon continued to coo and touch all around the car, high as a kite. He still kept trying to put his feet in Brad's face. Brad continued to push them down.

"Right there! Blood red mailbox!" Brad pointed.

Chris nearly slammed on breaks as he almost passed it. He backed up and pulled into the driveway. The front door was wide open, the screen door shut. Chris turned the car off and looked back.

"C'mon let's get him up there."

Chris got out of the car and then Brad, they came around to Shannon's side and opened the door.

"Whoo!" Shannon squeaked as he fell back, almost hitting his head when they opened his door.

Brad and Chris each grabbed one of Shannon's arms and pulled him out of the car. They helped him up and dusted him off.

Chris straightened out Shannon's dress and Brad shoved his hand in his pocket and got out the lip gloss that Layne had given him.

"What are you guys doing?" Shannon slurred.

Brad grabbed Shannons' face, his lips pursed together and Brad glossed the stoned man's lips. Shannon just stood there idly, letting them do as they pleased.

"Fuck, fix his eye liner, it's all faded!" Chris replied.

"I think it's in the car!" Brad exclaimed.

Chris ran back to the car and fondled around the car until he found an eye pencil. He came back over.

"Pull his eye down!" Chris whispered loudly.

Shannon wined as Brad pulled his eye lid down and Chris bit his lip and slowly and carefully reapplyed the eye liner to Shannon's eyes.

"I think that's it. Let's go man." Chris whispered.

Brad grabbed Shannon's hand and they walked up to the door of the house.

"Where are we?" Shannon said loudly, pouting.

Chris and Brad shushed Shannon loudly.

"Hey buddy, look at me, you listening to me? Do you understand me?" Chris said looking into Shannon's eyes.

Shannon looked at Chris and nodded slowly.

"You need to go in there, and close the door behind you, okay?" Chris asked.

Shannon nodded, looking back and forth at Chris's eyes.

"Yeah Shannon, you need to take one for the team tonight, okay?" Brad replied.

"Take one for the team." Shannon said slowly.

He twirled his hair in his hand and giggled loudly.

"Go on, go inside." Brad said softly.

Shannon looked at Chris. Chris nodded and pointed to the door.

Shannon tilted his head and furrowed his brows and then giggled, walking towards the front door. Right before he went inside, he looked back at his bandmates.

They both smiled and gave him thumbs up.

Shannon slowly entered the house.

Chris sighed and turned to Brad.

"Are we really fucked up or what?"

"I know, maybe we shouldn't have done this." Brad replied.

"What's done is done. Let's just go sit in the car and wait. He said he would come out when he was finished so we let us know what's up. If we can tour with those guys, man that'll expose us to even more people! Get Blind Melon on the map!" Chris replied.

"Eh, I guess your right." Brad smiled.

The two sat in Chris' car and began to wait.

* * *

Shannon entered the dim litted house. He closed the door behind him like Chris and Brad had told him to do. The house was eerily silent. Shannon slowly began to descend down the hall. His head was still spinning from whatever drugs they had given him. He didn't even know what he was on anymore.

He stopped when he saw a nightstand table sitting in the middle of the hallway. There was a light on it that illuminated a picture that was hanging on the wall. Shannon stopped and looked at it, head tilted.

It was a black and white picture of someone. They were hung on a cross, their eyes were rolled in the back of their head and they had a gag in their mouth. Shannon scratched his head as he studied the photo. The person had barbed wire around their head.

"Jesus?" He said to himself.

He continued on down to the end of the hall and made a right turn which led him into another room. Shannon stood in the doorway.

There was a fireplace in this room, which illuminated it. There was a huge chair sitting in the center of the room. Shannon could see the back of a head and a hand, holding a cigarette that had smoke pouring from it.

The hand suddenly moved and Shannon could see smoke being blown into the air. He stepped forward over the thresh hold and stood there.

"So I see you made it." A deep voice replied.

Shannon continued to stand there, head tilted. He was dazed and confused.

He saw the hand reach over to the side, to an ashtray that sat on an end table beside the chair. The cigarette was put out and finally the person stood up. Shannon stood there and looked up as the tall, slender man walked over to him.

Shannon's mouth hung open as he looked up at the taller man.

"Layne Staley..." He slurred.

"Shannon Hoon." Layne smirked, running a hand through Shannon's messy hair.

Shannon laughed loudly.

"Hey you know my name!"

"Yeah, I do." Layne smirked, looking Shannon up and down.

He himself was shirtless, wearing ripped jeans and boxers. Layne's hair was slicked back in the usual fashion, and he had a long goatee that was braided, that had a small skull bead on the end. He leaned forward, smelling Shannon's lips.

He shuddered. Shannon's boys had did him up just right. Layne would make all their dreams come true.

"Shannon, I've been watching you for a while. You're a very pretty boy, do you know that?" Layne said softly, trailing his hands up and down Shannon's sides.

Shannon stood there staring up at Layne, a pout on his face.

"God you look so fucking good in this dress. I wanna fuck you so bad." Layne muttered, running his hands all over Shannon's body.

"Stop it." Shannon said softly.

Layne ignored him as he bent down slightly, running his hands up Shannon's legs, lifting his skirt up.

Layne rubbed up and down Shannon's thighs, licking his lips. Shannon stood there, and suddenly he started sniffling when he realized what was going on.

Layne stood back up and looked into his eyes as Shannon looked at him, tears pouring down his face as he cried quietly.

"What's wrong? Stop that crying. There's no need to cry. I'm gonna take real good care of you." Layne said softly, wiping Shannon's eyes.

Shannon blinked his eyes real tight and more tears fell.

"You should be happy. I've got something for you. Do you want to see what it is?" Layne asked, stroking the side of Shannon's neck.

Shannon nodded slowly, sniffling and blinking his eyes. Layne took Shannon's hand and led him over near the fireplace. He had laid some blankets out for them.

"Sit down." Layne said softly.

Shannon sniffled and sat down, his hands resting on the floor behind him, his legs spread out in front of him. He looked up as Layne stood there and slowly removed his pants and boxers, revealing his erection.

Shannon still cried as he stared at it.

Layne knelt down and stroked Shannon's cheek.

"Hey, listen to me. Everything's going to be okay, alright? You're so fucking pretty. We'll start out slow."

Layne sat on the blanket beside Shannon. He stroked his length a few times and then tugged on Shannon's shoulder.

"Come on, get up here."

Shannon was still crying as he slowly stood up and looked down at Layne.

"Lift your skirt up, that's it, and sit in my lap."

Shannon shut his eyes tight as he slowly lifted his skirt up, exposing his purple hanes underwear. He slowly sat back down on Layne's lap, his knees at the sides of Layne's hips.

Layne bit his lip and started to grind up into Shannon, his erection rubbing against Shannon's hanes.

Layne moaned lightly as he grinded himself against Shannon.

Shannon looked down as Layne moved against him.

"God this feels so fucking good, doesn't it Shannon?" Layne moaned.

Shannon sniffled, his head still down, and he nodded. Shannon put his arms around Layne's shoulders as they continued to grind.

Layne leaned foward and kissed Shannon's glossy lips, tasting the fruity lipgloss that he had on. Shannon bit his lip and smiled a little.

"You like kissing?" Layne breathed, smilling once he saw Shannon smiling.

Shannon smiled big and nodded.

Layne smirked and leaned back in as they grinded. He put his arms on Shannon's waist and Shannon leaned down as Layne laid back on the floor, their mouths never leaving one another's. Layne lapped his tongue against Shannon's.

Shannon suddenly gasped against Layne's mouth, shaking a little and stopped grinding against Layne. He quickly got off of Layne and put his knees to his chest, burying his face in them.

Layne was horny as hell. He sat up on his elbows.

"Hey, what is it? You felt pretty wet down there, did you cum already?" He said softly.

Shannon was too afraid to look at Layne. Layne got up and crawled over beside Shannon.

"Hey, it's okay. That means it felt good to you. That's all I ever wanted, is to make you feel good." Layne said softly, kissing Shannon's cheek.

"Let me see what you did." Layne said softly.

Shannon hesitated, and then slowly dropped his knees, spreading his legs. He looked up at Layne quietly.

Layne could see the enormous wet spot on his dress. Layne was on his knees as he snaked his hands up Shannon's skirt. Shannon lifted his butt up so Layne could gently peel his underwear off. Layne slowly slid them off of his feet and looked at them. He looked at Shannon, who was red in the face. Layne threw the garment to the side and smirked at Shannon.

"There's nothing that turns me on more then wet panties." Layne nearly growled.

Shannon chuckled, looking to the side. He looked back over at Layne and stuck his foot out, wiggling his toes. Layne took Shannon's foot and sucked on his big toe, looking up at him.

Shannon had his shoulders shrugged, biting his lip and smiling. He sniffled and wiped his eye.

Layne pulled off of Shannon's toe with a loud pop. He licked his lips.

"I want to fuck you up your skirt. I want to violate you."

Shannon giggled lightly, twirling his hair in his finger. He was no longer crying.

Layne stood up and held his hands out. Shannon took them and Layne pulled the man up.

Layne led Shannon over to the chair that sat in front of the fireplace. He pushed Shannon over the chair. Shannon was bent over the chair, knees bent slightly, his ass sticking out. Layne ran his hands down Shannon's sides.

The dress was practically see through and Shannon no longer had his hanes on. Layne ran his hand along Shannon's crack. Layne slowly lifted Shannon's skirt up until his ass was exposed. Layne dropped to his knees. He couldn't resist.

He stuck his tongue out and ran it along Shannon's opening. Shannon shuddered a little bit. Layne sucked on Shannon's anus, trying to stick his tongue in. He inserted a finger, pushing in and out. Shannon squealed, it felt weird.

"When I fuck you, I want to hear you moan." Layne said lowly.

"Okay." Shannon sniffled, still bent over the chair.

Layne fingered Shannon for a little while, then finally returned his tongue. This time he was able to push it in a little bit. He rimmed Shannon and moaned. His dick was throbbing. Layne quickly pulled away and stood up. He quickly pulled Shannon's skirt back up and held his dick, rubbing the tip along Shannon's opening until he got it in the right position to push in.

Layne had one hand on Shannon's lower back as he held his dick and pushed in with the other hand. He took his hand away once he was halfway inside and rested it on Shannon's waist. The skirt had fell over his lap, so he couldn't see himself fucking Shannon.

It only turned him on even more. The thrill of the mystery, like he was fucking Shannon in a public place or something. Shannon shook violently under Layne.

"Layne...it hurts..." He said softly, sniffling.

"It's gonna be over soon, I promise. Your so tight Shannon, you've never had this done to you before have you?" Layne moaned lightly.

Shannon sniffled. "No."

Layne continued to slowly fuck Shannon. Shannon whimpered and moaned slightly.

"Almost there baby. Just a few more minutes." Layne moaned.

Shannon was biting his knuckle and whimpering it hurt so bad. He tried to make his whimpers sound like pleasure. The friction felt weird, he was not used to that.

Layne started to speed up, moaning. He leaned against Shannon's back. He whimpered as he quickly pulled out, reaching under the white fabric, grabbing his dick and shooting his cum all over Shannon's thighs. Layne pulled off of Shannon and Shannon stood up, holding his lower back.

Layne turned Shannon around facing him.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it? You just have to get used to it."

Shannon rubbed his eye and sniffled. Layne leaned in and kissed Shannon again, still tasting the gloss on his lips.

"MMM. You ready for round two?" Layne asked softly.

Shannon looked up at Layne and sniffled.

"What's round two?"

"I'm gonna take your pretty cock inside of my mouth and suck on it until you cum down my throat." Layne snarled.

"Why don't you go to my bedroom and I'll be there in a minute. It's right down the hall and to the right. I'll be in there in a minute."

Shannon smiled and turned, making his way to Layne's bedroom.

Layne meanwhile grabbed his pants and put them back on, zipping them up. They hung dangerously low on his hips.

He walked outside and up to the car that Chris and Brad was in.

Chris was almost nodding off when Layne came up to the car and leaned down to the window.

Chris snorted and woke up and hit Brad.

"Wake up dude!"

Chris looked at Layne.

"Did you do it?" Chris asked, furrowing his brows slightly.

"Yep." Layne replied slapping the top of the car.

"Is he okay?" Brad asked.

"Oh yeah." Layne smirked.

"Looks like you boys have got yourself a deal. I'll call my manager tommorrow and work out all of the details. Looks like Blind Melon's going on tour with Alice in Chains."

"That's great! Alright!" Chris smiled, slapping Brad's hand.

"So where is he?" Brad asked.

"Oh, he's not going home tonight. He's gonna stay here with me. You boys can go on home now." Layne smirked.

Chris furrowed a brow.

"Erm. Alright."

"Pleasure doing business with you boys." Layne smirked, tapping the top of the car again.

Layne backed away as Chris started up his car. Layne turned to go back in the house and do dirty things to Shannon some more as Chris and Brad drove away.

* * *

"Dude. We totally sold Shannon to Layne Staley. Do you think he's gonna be pissed at us tommorrow?" Brad asked Chris on the drive home.

"I don't know. But we did it for a good reason. We did it for the band man. He said it himself, he was gonna take one for the team! We need this tour!" Chris replied.

"Yeah but, he was high on what, 5 different things?" Brad chuckled.

They drove on home.

* * *

"You belong to me now, don't you Shannon?" Layne replied, running his tongue up Shannon's chest.

"Yes." Shannon moaned.

Layne licked all the way up Shannon's chest, neck, chin and then dived his tongue into Shannon's mouth. Both men were naked now, in Layne's bed, on his leapord print comforter. Layne held Shannon's arms over his head as he kissed him violently. Layne bit Shannon's lip and pulled.

Shannon moaned and shifted. Layne reached on his nightstand and grabbed a razorblade. He looked down at Shannon and stuck his long tongue out, scraping the razorblade against it.

"I like to mark things that are mine so nobody else will use them." Layne replied kissing down Shannon's chest. Layne ran his tongue down Shannon's chest and stopped at his naval. He took the razorblade and started carving his name into Shannon's stomach. Shannon winced and bit his lip.

Shannon started wining lightly.

"Layne, it hurts. Stop...please." Shannon writhed under Layne's touch.

"Sssh, I'm almost done." Layne whispered.

When he finished carving the E, he put the razorblade back on his nightstand and then leaned back down over Shannon's stomach and began to lick up his blood. He traced his name, which he had carved into Shannon's stomach, tasting Shannon's coppery blood.

He looked at Shannon and licked his lips as he moved down further.

Layne ran his hand down up and down Shannon's shaft a few times before he started sucking him into his mouth. Layne hummed around Shannon's length as he moved his head up and down. Shannon held his arms over his head and moaned, arching his back.

Layne pulled off of him for a moment and stuck his first two fingers in his mouth for a few seconds, and quickly returned his mouth to Shannon's dick, his adam's apple moving up and down violently as he worked his magic mouth around Shannon's cock.

Layne shoved his wet index and middle finger up Shannon's ass, pushing them in and out hard. Shannon jumped and moaned loudly, bucking his hips towards Layne's face.

Layne's name was still bleeding on his stomach.

Layne continued to hum around Shannon's length, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure up Shannon's spine.

Shannon was into it now, he could feel himself climbing that mountain of pleasure, it wouldn't be long until he would fall off the edge.

"Keep going..." Shannon said softly, biting his lip.

Layne looked up at Shannon as he continued to almost eat Shannon's cock, humming and shoving his fingers in and out of Shannon's tight ass.

Shannon suddenly started to shake a little. He arched his back and moaned lightly. He saw white light as he reached his orgasm. Layne quickly pulled back lightly as Shannon shot his cum in his mouth.

Layne kept it in his mouth and moved back up to Shannon, who had collapsed in a heap, his hair matted down from sweat, one of his clips barely hanging on to his hair at this point.

Shannon's blood smeared against Layne's stomach and chest as Layne moved up to Shannon's lips. Layne kissed Shannon and when Shannon opened his mouth around Layne's, Layne spit some of Shannon's seed into his own mouth.

Layne pulled away and swallowed what was left in his mouth. Shannon swallowed too and winced, not used to the taste.

"You'll get used to it." Layne smiled, running his fingers through Shannon's hair.

He kissed Shannon again.

Shannon lay facing the wall as Layne laid behind him, spooning him.

His high had worn off by now. He was here, in bed with Layne Staley, Layne's name carved into his stomach.

He felt Layne's grip tighten on him as Layne breathed deeply, probably fast asleep.

 

How the hell did he get here?


End file.
